


Switchfoot

by bravad0



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, Slow burn reads are better, therefore this will be a slow slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravad0/pseuds/bravad0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing that Bellamy Blake can't stand, it's Clarke Griffin. Though it seems that the spoiled and pampered Princess is helping Octavia form healthier habits, there's something about her that he can't quite place a finger on... And like all things Bellamy can't seem to figure out, he instantly distrusts her. Despite the two living together now, in addition to one Raven Reyes, it's enough to make his head explode on top of their constant bickering about "absolutely nothing" as O would call it. Still, it doesn't stop him from dropping by time to time to antagonize the blonde.</p>
<p>How far is too far, though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meetings

"I still can't believe you'd rather dorm your first year of college than stay at home with me, O." Bellamy spoke into his phone, a disgruntled sigh escaping his lips.

 

"Bell, you really need to stop worrying about me. I'm all grown up now, remember? Besides, I'm already unpacked and I spent the first few days with my roommates exploring the campus." Octavia replied, attempting to change the subject to anything but moving back to Bellamy's tiny apartment a few blocks away from the university.

 

"Yeah?" He said as he entered the building where her dorm was, utilizing both his hands to hold a sort of housewarming gift for Octavia as he balanced his cell phone in between his shoulder and his ear. "And what are they like? You like 'em so far?"

 

"Raven's cool, she knows how to have fun. Clarke's... She's sort of uptight, she actually tried to tell me that I should be studying and that I should've bought more stuff to eat than ramen. I don't know, she's sort of annoying, but I guess she just cares?" Her voice blared into his ear as what he could only assume was muffled laughter in the background.

 

"Do you want me to talk to her? I mean, the only person who should be telling you what to do is me." Bellamy chuckled, his trademark smirk making its way onto his tanned features as he ascended the stairs to her room. "I gotta go, O. We'll really talk really soon, okay?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Later, big bro." She breathed out before she hung up.

 

 Rolling his eyes at her willingness to get him off the phone, he knocked on her door. Bellamy wasn't exactly one for surprises, but this was an exception. For quite awhile, it had only been him and Octavia, their mother had passed away a long time ago and it was up to him to take care of her. And so he had, with everything that he had in him. Somehow, he had managed to put the both of them through middle school and high school all while working under-the-table jobs that had been offered to him by people who knew his story and pitied him. Though, he was quick to prove them all wrong.

 

The Blakes weren't a family to be pitied and given free rides to, no. They were strong and fiercely independent, able to make it through anything so long as they had each other. It was with that mentality that Bellamy had managed to do all he had for his little sister. In fact, there were some days that he felt as if the only reason why he was still living was because of Octavia. If he had been alone, he was sure he would have given up a long time ago.

 

So, when the door opened to reveal blonde girl with glacier eyes that were glaring daggers at him, it was safe to say that he was thoroughly confused.

 

"You woke me up from my nap so this better be important." She spoke as her eyes landed on the present and back up to Bellamy, a sort of quiet curiosity in her tone.

 

"... Is Octavia there?" He asked, completely ignoring her words as he peered over her into the room. "O? It's Bell. I promise I'm not here to talk you into coming back home, I just have a present for you!"

 

"She's not here, she went out awhile ago." The girl stated, pulling the door closer to her body as if it would prevent him from seeing inside.

 

"Okay, well, do you know where she went? She didn't mention going anywhere when we were on the phone." He demanded, knowing full well how rude he sounded. Unfortunately, it came with being an overprotective older brother. It was simply in his nature to keep track of her at all times and it would take some adjusting to get rid of that.

 

"I'm not her keeper, I think she's old enough to do what she wants to do. It's not like I could stop her anyways." She shrugged, a sort of knowing smile rising on her face as she looked at him.

 

As right as she was, this still encouraged a frown onto his features as he gave another sigh.

 

"Whatever. Can I come in? I'll just wait for her in there." The man replied, taking a step forward already despite not having been invited in. It was simply in his nature to be overbearing and aggressive. It came with the territory of growing up in a place where you had to watch your back everywhere you went and carefully watch every step you took. This girl, she almost screamed the opposite, however.

 

"I don't think I'd be comfortable with that, honestly. Besides, dorm rules state that we're not allowed to have boys in our rooms after a certain time."

 

It was then that her gaze turned steely once more, shifting so that her body was barricading his way inside even further than it had been before. And while he was sure that he could overpower her rather easily, it wasn't something he wanted to try. Bellamy already knew he wasn't making a good impression on Octavia's roommate, the one who he could assume was Clarke and while he didn't care much, he was sure he'd never hear the end of it if Clarke told his sister... And from how uptight she seemed, he was sure she'd tell her.

 

"What do you want me to do then? Just stand out here until Octavia comes back? Are you kidding me?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow.

 

"If it's really that important, then sure. I just can't let you in. I'll let her know you dropped by if you're not here when she gets back, though." Clarke shrugged, flashing him an apologetic look before closing the door in his face.


	2. like a fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's one thing that Bellamy Blake can't stand, it's Clarke Griffin. Though it seems that the spoiled and pampered Princess is helping Octavia form healthier habits, there's something about her that he can't quite place a finger on... And like all things Bellamy can't seem to figure out, he instantly distrusts her. Despite the two living together now, in addition to one Raven Reyes, it's enough to make his head explode on top of their constant bickering about "absolutely nothing" as O would call it. Still, it doesn't stop him from dropping by time to time to antagonize the blonde.
> 
> How far is too far, though?

It's weeks before he sees Clarke again, thankfully.

Though Bellamy waited until Octavia came home, her blonde roommate had been nowhere in sight and had presumably went back to her nap that he had interrupted her from. A good thing too, with all the words he had to say about her to his sister. Every time he went to visit her in the past several weeks, it seemed Clarke was either cooped up in her room or out doing something charitable for Arke University, at least, that was what Raven and Octavia implied.

Of all places to accidentally meet someone again, it's the most cliched: the library. They had both been reaching for the same book, like some romantic moment that all rom-coms that Octavia forced him to watch had. Except he didn't like her and he was sure she wasn't exactly fond of him either. Bellamy knew that being civil with his sister's roommate was dire to her, but he had never been one to cave to someone... Especially not to the likes of Clarke Griffin, a god damn princess who seemed like she was entitled to everything the world had to offer.

"That's my book, Princess." He spoke, a brow raised as his grip on the book tightened.

"No, I don't think so. It's actually already checked out to me, I had the librarian do it from the desk when I came in." She replied, triumphant smirk gracing her features.

Honestly, if he didn't dislike her so much, it would've almost been cute. But it's not, it just serves to piss him off even more and spark more bad blood for her. He actually needs this book, it's a part of his thesis for law school, even if it is due at the end of the year. Still, Bellamy wanted to get a head start on it now since he actually had a little free time to waste.

"Let me borrow it," he practically growled, "I need it and it's actually important, unlike whatever work you're doing."

"Not with that attitude. Besides, how do you know my work isn't as important as yours?" She asked, sounding exasperated. " _God_ , you just think so highly of yourself, don't you? Why do you think you're better than everyone else? What happened in your past that made you so narcissistic and aggressive?"

Bellamy lowered his hand from the book back down to his side, trembling as he glared down at her. She simply just knew how to push all his buttons and he wouldn't allow this... The way that she was talking to him, it almost sounded like the same way his former boss, Shumway, spoke down to him. That, in itself, only served to make him angrier than before. There was no way this spoiled little brat was going to disrespect him like this, his sister be damned.

"I think highly of myself? _Really_ , Princess? Because the only person who I see here who thinks they deserve the world on a silver platter is _you_. I bet you're here on your daddy's money, huh? You're only living with my sister and Raven because you have to, or is it because you want to see how it is out in the real world? Or did you want to prove mommy and daddy wrong, that you can be independent? We all know that you're going to go crawling back to them in the end. Don't pretend like you know anything about me, Clarke. You don't, you'll never know how much I've had to give up and go through just to be here." He returned, his voice loud enough to carry to the front counter.

Her jaw set in a way that he was familiar with, the same way his would be when he was going to say something he knew he was going to regret. Fortunately, it was then that the librarian had shown up and promptly kicked them out with a glare at both parties... Though, her gaze towards Clarke was a little softer than the dirty look she had thrown him. Of course, everyone would side with the princess despite the fact that all he had done was tell her the truth.

The neither of them said a word as they exited the building, a heavy sort of silence that emanated hurt from her side and a little regret from his. However, as soon as he turned to apologize to her because he genuinely felt bad for what he had said in the heat of the moment, she was walking the other direction.

Not wanting to put his pride on the line and knowing that they would probably never get along even if he did apologize, Bellamy decided it was better to walk away as well rather than chasing after the blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Bellamy and Clarke and my first time writing in awhile, but I really do hope that you guys liked it. I'm not actually sure where I'm going with this one, but I do know it's going to be a really slow burn. If you couldn't tell, I'm paving the way for a spiteful and reluctant friendship right now between the two and I promise that I'll introduce some of the characters next chapter.
> 
> As for updates, I'm not really going to set a schedule for it since my muse comes and goes as it pleases... Though, I really do hope that I can update at least once a week.
> 
> I think that's pretty much it, I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
